


I Touch Myself

by 71tenseventeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, cannot stress that enough, this is crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: Sidney's happy, drunk and Geno's been fucking with him all night.





	I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> It's crackfic folks. Please forgive me.

They clinched. 

After all the ups and downs of the season, they finally clinched their spot in the playoffs and Sid is so ready to celebrate. When Geno says, in that deep Russian voice of his that drives Sid crazy, “You come out with us, Sid? Let me get you drunk,” and raises his eyebrows teasingly, Sid laughs. 

“You can try.” Because he doesn’t think it’s safe right now to let himself get as drunk as Geno is suggesting. 

This thing between them—whatever it is—is new and good and Sid is constantly a breath away from dragging Geno into whatever spare room he can find and dropping to his knees. And since that kind of thing would probably be frowned upon he refrains. 

But there are only so many teasing smiles, licks of the lower lip and suggestive phrases Sid can take before he snaps and tries to climb Geno like a tree. He’s sure Geno knows exactly what he’s doing and driving Sid crazy is his top priority. Sid’s not going to tempt fate by adding too much alcohol to the already heady buzz of clinching. 

The thing is, someone has pulled some strings and they have the entire bar to themselves. Well them and their guests but there’s no one unfamiliar. Sid doesn’t have to worry about unsavory pictures or grainy videos going up on the internet. It’s a freedom he so rarely gets to enjoy. 

And then Tanger is there and they’re raising shots in celebration and knocking them back and, god, it feels great to relax and celebrate. 

He takes another shot and another and lets himself sink into the celebration.

He knows there’s music—lots of it and loud. There’s a lot of talking and laughing, pool and darts and even a little bit of dancing. There’s also an abundance of Geno. 

Geno’s fingers dancing across his arm before he winks and slips off to talk to the rookies. 

Geno meeting his eyes and licking his lips more times than Sid can count. 

Geno pressed against his back and ass as he feigns needing to squeeze by Sid. 

Geno’s breath hot and damp on Sid’s ear as he leans in to ask if Sid wants another drink, lingering just a little too long for it to be innocent. 

When someone—maybe Horny, Sid thinks—presses another drink into Sid’s hand he takes it, just drunk enough now to forget why staying mostly sober seemed so important before. 

He laughs and crows at the rookies drunkenly singing karaoke and laughs again when someone guides him in the direction of the stage area and drops a microphone in his hand. 

He tells them no but he’s giggling so much and they’re egging him on and his gaze catches Geno’s amused eyes and he thinks, _fuck it_.

When he goes to look through the song choices instead of immediately dropping the mic, the team goes wild and Geno’s eyebrows shoot up. 

_Good_ , he thinks. Geno’s been fucking with him all night. 

He knows the song as soon as he sees it and winks at the guys as the music starts and Tanger dissolves into hysterical laughter. 

And then he starts to sing. 

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I feel down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

At first he concentrates on the words, laughing along and furrowing his brows as he gets into the song.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

The team is losing their minds and he starts to play up to their cheers, moving with the music. 

_You're the one who makes me come runnin'_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around, I'm always laughin'_

He spots Geno, staring with wide eyes and winks. 

_I want to make you mine_

Sid closes his eyes and lets his head fall back as he sways his hips. 

_I close my eyes and see you before me_

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

He snaps his eyes open and decides he’s done with caution. He throws his arm out and points directly at Geno as he drops to his knees. 

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you_

Sid’s sure the team is losing their collective shit but he only has eyes for Geno, licking his lips between lyrics as Geno stands there with his mouth hanging open. Still on his knees, he runs his free hand down his torso and throws his head back again. 

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I feel down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Eyes open again, he looks directly at Geno. 

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah_

He jumps to his feet and lets himself get lost in the lyrics, dancing and gesturing at Geno wildly. 

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

_I honestly do_

Geno rushes the stage and yanks the microphone out of Sid’s hands, tossing it to Tanger. Sid laughs and belts out _I don't want anybody else, when I think about you, I touch myself_ as Geno hustles him towards any door he can find. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sidney sings I Touch Myself by the Divinyls


End file.
